


I Wanted It To Be Special

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, churboose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of the afternoon and evening just going so horribly wrong weighed heavily on Caboose. He made his way over to the lounge and flopped onto hit, sniffling as tears threatened to spill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanted It To Be Special

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): person A realises they want to say "i love you" to person B so they set up a special date but everything goes wrong. Dinner is burnt, power cuts out, the only candle is of the birthday cake kind, substitute pizza is late, cold and the wrong order, something catches on fire and then they're in the dark when its put out and A feels fucking terrible. but then B is like you're trying so hard i love you. and A is like WHAT ILY TOO BUT WHAT REALLY YOU DO OMG.

Caboose’s oldest sister would always tell him that it was best to show people how much you love them. Words weren’t always truthful: you could quite easily say “I love you” to someone without really meaning it. It was harder, however, to show someone you loved them if the feeling wasn’t there.

Caboose had found that it worked best when you used your words and actions together so that the message was clear and strong. He had felt something special for Church for a long time now and he wanted to show Church just how special he was to Caboose.

He wasn’t the best cook around, but if he put his mind to something, he could make it happen. He’d asked his friend Donut to help him practice a few times to make sure nothing would go wrong. It was a simple dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, and on the day that Caboose had decided he would set up his special date, Donut had even come over to help him set up the dinner table and roll meatballs.

“You’ll do fine, Caboose,” Donut had said with a smile once everything was all set up.

“Thanks, Donut!”

*****

It took everything he had to not breakdown and sit in the middle of the kitchen floor and cry. He had only turned his back on the stove for a moment but apparently that had been long enough for the pasta to boil dry, the pale yellow strands charred and sticking to the bottom of the pot. Whilst he was scraping the ruined pasta out of the almost-ruined saucepan, the meatballs had started to smoke.  Caboose dropped the saucepan, narrowly missing his foot as the smoke detector started to shriek. He turned off the stove, threw open a window and started madly waving a towel near the detector to get the smoke out of the kitchen.

What a disaster!

At that moment, Church came home.

“Caboose!” Church shouted, clapping his hands over his hears to try and block out the shrill beeping.

“I didn’t mean it!” Caboose replied just as loudly.

Church entered the kitchen, glaring up at the smoke detector as, finally, the sound cut off. Within moments, the lights in the house flickered and cut out enveloping the two in darkness.

“Great.” With a heavy sigh, Church blindly fumbled around in one of the kitchen drawers, looking for a box of matches. “Caboose, where are the candles again?”

With a voice filled with sadness, Caboose replied. “We only have the birthday kind.”

“What were you even trying to do?” Church asked as he found the matches and moved to the pantry to locate the candles.

“…I wanted to make a special dinner for us.”

“I guess that didn’t go so well?”

Caboose shook his head. “No. So I ordered pepperoni pizza for us instead. I know you like that one the best. It should be here by now though.”

“Pepperoni?” Church asked, his voice pitching a little higher. “With stuffed crust.”

“Yeah…your favourite.”

“Yes!” Whilst he was secretly a little upset that Caboose’s cooking had been ruined, he really did like stuffed crust pepperoni pizza. “I found the candles, let’s set them up in the lounge room.”

Church lit just one of the birthday candles so they could see where they were going. When he noticed the neatly set table with a small bouquet of blue forget-me-not’s and white daisies, Church decided to set up the candles there instead of the coffee table by the TV. As Church lit more of the candles, there was a knock at the door.

“Ooh, the pizza man!” Caboose announced excitedly.

“Take one of these and be careful,” Church said, handing a candle to Caboose.

“What are the flowers for?” Church asked, though he had a sneaking suspicion already once Caboose returned, two pizza boxes resting against his arm as coloured candle wax dripped into them.

“Like I said, I wanted it to be special. But I ruined dinner, the power is out and the pizza was late and the box feels really cold and it doesn’t smell like pepperoni.”

With a dejected sigh, he set the boxes down on the table. As he did so, he accidentally knocked the bunch of candles that Church had managed to stick together with melted wax. They watched in horror as the candles fell, setting fire to a paper serviette as they lay against the tablecloth, burning through it.

“No!” Caboose shouted, making a grab for the bottle of water that had been sitting on the table. He dumped the contents over the flames, plunging the house into darkness again. The smell of burning paper and fabric permeated the air and the events of the afternoon and evening just going so horribly wrong weighed heavily on Caboose. He made his way over to the lounge and flopped onto hit, sniffling as tears threatened to spill.

“Hey, Caboose, it’s fine. Don’t cry about it…it was just a stupid table cloth.”

“I wanted it to be _special_ ,” he said, sniffling again.

Church sat beside Caboose, debating with himself on whether he should pat him on the shoulder. “It’s nice enough that you thought to do something special. I love you just for trying.”

Church slapped a hand across his mouth as soon as the words left him. Where the hell had that come from!? He’d promised himself that he would never, not freaking ever, say that out loud to anyone, let alone Caboose.

Despite the darkness, Church could tell Caboose was staring at him eyes wide with wonder. He probably had a goofy grin on his face too. He could practically hear it when Caboose spoke.

“Oh! I love you too, Church! Oh my god, this is the best day ever!” Caboose paused. “D’you really mean it though?”

Caboose leaned into Church’s shoulder and despite the way butterflies fluttered in his stomach, Church wrapped an arm around Caboose’s waist.

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.”

As the weight of Church’s arm settled around his middle, Caboose smiled. Church often said things he didn’t mean, but the arm pulling him closer showed him everything he needed to know.


End file.
